Sport Club Corinthians Paulista
Isporti Crube CUríntia Xupa PAUlista, também conhecido como "Timão", "UL-Timão" ou ainda Travecos na forma mais popular, é uma agremiação esportiva e artística, destacando-se no futebol de várzea e na obtenção vitórias em partidas mediante decisões fraudulentas de juízes e tribunais desportivos, muito conhecido ser o único brasileiro eliminado na Pré-Libertadores (QUE VERGONHA) (o que ainda vai custar mais algumas eras geológicas)e por ser contratador de mega-estrelas que dormiram com travestis. thumb|right|Uniforme clássico do Timão. thumb|right|Típicos ex-corinthianos. Para o time ganhar serão necessário, segundo um profundo, sério e porque não pormenorizado estudo feito por Chuck Norris (portanto é conclusivo), prova que para o Corinhtians conseguir ultrapassar o São Paulo e o Santos em títulos da Libertadores é necessário: * Ronaldo Bola ser magro * Os Emo começarem a ouvir Heavy metal * Internet que presta no brasil * Achar político honesto em brasília * O Milan for sinônimo de time honesto no futebol italiano. * O Atlético Mineiro for reconhecido como um time de machos * Tiririca na Academia Brasileira de Letras * Lançarem o Guitar Hero Banda calypso * O imorrível for morto de uma vez por todas * Acharem o Acre * Encontararem uma Cabeça-de-Bacalhau no Acre * O timinho ganhar uns 10 torneios expressivos (não vale paulistão) de maneira honesta, justa e dentro das 4 linhas e não no tapetão (vai ser difícil) *Osama Bin Laden ser morto. (uma já foi, mas como demorou 10 anos, suponha que daqui a uns 120 anos tudo esteja completo e o o timão ganhe a libertadores Com sede no município do Tatuapé em São Paulo, é o único entre os "Quatro Grandes Clubes Sagrados do Futebol Paulista"(GRANDES...HÁ-HA) não possui estádio (treina num campinho que está penhorado pela justiça), mas foi campeão mundial naquelas, sabe como é... thumb|right|Outdoor Camisa oficial para o Campeonato Brasileiro 2009 O Clube encerrou suas atividades no dia 2 de dezembro de 2007 após ser rebaixado da Série A do Campeonato Brasileiro. A maioria dos jogadores e membros da comissão técnica e da diretoria estão desaparecidos. Apesar disso, ainda há promotores entre a irritante turminha de Locutores Esportivos que insiste em dizer que o time está vivo, apesar dele sempre nadar, nadar e morrer na praia, sendo esperado que encalhe mais uma vez no Campeonato dos reBaixados do Brasileiro. thumb|Um dos sonhos do Curintia. História thumb|left|200px|Aqui você pode ver a ascensão de cada club paulista. O time também é melhor conhecido pelos seus ladrões torcedores como Timão e Pumba... Que tal se pularmos essa parte...? Se você quiser saber mesmo de onde veio essa desgraça, lá vai: um bando de maloqueiros desocupados (redundância) fundaram uma entidade para poderem efetuar fraudes financeiras, dentre outros crimes. Assim, disfarçaram sobre um time (na verdade uma bando de maricas argentinas sem tática, correndo feito idiotas) de futebol para não levantarem suspeitas. O cúrintia fez história na favela brasileira, sendo o time que cujo torcedores mais roubam AK-47,além de também ser um dos times com maior vibração(anal, é claro)da torcida. Conquistou o coração de bibas, ladrões, presidiários, bêbados, políticos e se tornou "forte" (não sei em que ). thumb|right|Mano Menezes se protegendo do rebaixamento. Primórdios Iniciou-se em 1057 d.C., após a tomada de Constantinopla por Kia Jorabicham, e terminou com a queda do Corinthians Olimpiakus (um time de pogobol, um esporte com vaga semelhança com a queimada) para a segunda divisão do Campeonato Turco em 1258. Kia I foi seu primeiro rei. Sob seu domínio, o Império dominou grandes porções do norte da África até, Oriente Médio e da Zona Leste. Sua máquina militar era implacável, porém a fonte de financiamento para a compra de equipamentos até hoje é obscura. Enquanto alguns historiadores acreditam que o dinheiro vinha da venda de papoula (que crescia em plantações chamadas de "Fazendinhas"), outros acreditam que o Império era financiado por investidores estrangeiros, como Ivan, o Terrível e Átila, o Huno. Isso deve-se porquê quando perguntamos sobre ests recursos, recebemos reprimendas e até ameças de morte left|thumb|Gaylinhões da Fiel também são empreendedores do mundo fashion... (Ui!) Hoje sabemos pouco sobre Kia I, uma vez que um grande incêndio destruiu a biblioteca de Alexandria, onde eram guardados os segredos do Império nessa época. Após a morte de Kia I, seu primo Dualib (da geração do turcos Originalis marginalis) retornou ao poder. Seu domínio foi curto, no entanto, pois seus vizinhos Visigodos, Vikings, Bambis (São Paulinos) e Palmeirenses estavam em guerra constante. Sua queda foi precipitada por um movimento secreto que surgiu a partir dos Templários, organizados em uma quadrilha chamada "Fiel". Vários reis dominaram o Império entre Dualib e o rebaixamento do Corinthians Olimpiakus. Nenhum conseguiu derrotar os adversários. Mesmo. Após 1453, vários povos (americanos, baianos, avaianos, coritibanos, bambis,(embora gostem de ser invadidos), santistas) invadiram seu território. Aliás, o território da prefeitura, pois o time não possui casa própria. O que mais intriga os historiadores de hoje é um documento achado na capital do antigo império (Itaquera) que fala de uma suposta conquista "mundial" em 397 (ano 2000 no calendário gregoriano). A maioria dos historiadores acredita que essa suposta conquista tenha sido na verdade de um torneio verão, comum naquela época, entre o Império Corintiano e outras tribos vizinhas, em sua grande maioria amadoras como ocorithians, mas a diferença entre o "timão" e esses times é que os maloqueiros usavam uniforme branco bem colado ao corpo e justinho (meio gay, eu sei, mas é a verdade, acredidta-se que foram furtados de uma tribo mais distante, os Flamengus do território de guanabaras) A fundação do Timão thumb|200px|Torcedor durante o seu ofício para arrecadar verba para a contratação de novos cracks craques para o seu clube. thumb|200px|Exemplo de torcedores famosos do Timão no qual receberam o auxílio desemprego da amada [[Rede Globo.]] Em 1910 o foot-ball no Chile era um esporte elitizado. Os clubes que dominavam a cena profissional eram todos cariocas, como o Clube da Gayzada do Fla Emo, o Flumerdense Futebol e Fodisse, o Vice da Gama (que nada tem a ver com o desbravador luso-português que descobriu a Lua), o Botafogo de Foot - ball e Regatas, o América (Que não tem nada ver com o Continente), o Canto do Rio, O BambuBangu Atlético Clube e etc. Essa elitização do estilo de jogo não impedia os operários de jogar. Estes, porém, só jogavam em ridículas e na casa da sogra. Os jogadores de um desses clubes - o Botafogo - costumavam a realizar confusões após suas apresentações. Em uma destas brigas, a polícia decidiu descer o cacete, deixando orfãos alguns operários da fábrica campeã "desde mil novecentos e dez". Por coincidência, passava por São Paulo para fazer amistosos o time de frescobol Orden Corintio (Grécia), que jogou seu primeiro jogo na capital paulista no dia 01 de setembro, contra o time da Pestaloze, vencendo por 1/2 a 0. O clube já havia jogado outros três jogos, todos no Rio de Janeiro, vencendo todos os times que já mostravam os rumos do futebol carioca, perdendo pra qualquer timéco, até mesmo aquele que só joga frescobol. No dia 1 de setembro de 1910, os operário órfãos do Botafogo, Pato Donald, Marinheiro Popeye, Gato Felix, Didi Mocó e Luis Inácio da Silva esperavam o jegue para voltar para casa, na antiga rua das Pelotas (atual rua das Pelotas), quando, sob a luz escura e apagada de um poste de iluminação a gás sem gás resolveram fundar um clube, já com uma lanterna na mão. Nascia o Sport Club Corinthians Paulista. O clube só receberia este nome nas reuniões que se seguiram a data oficial de fundação, realizadas no salão do barbeiro Oscar Wide, futuro presidente do Corinthians. Foi Zé Carioca que sugeriu o nome que, em votação, ganhou das outras sugestões: Perpetus Suffers (Eterno sofredor) e Sporting Eunuco. O Corinthians jogou em seus primeiros anos com uma camisa rosa com os punhos cerrados, semelhante ao Corinthian. O rosa foi substituído pelo coco ralado pois a bicicleta não passava pela janela. thumb|left|275px|Steve Jobs sobre a libertadores do Curinguinha... thumb|right|275px|A dura realidade do Curintia.(clique para ampliar noob 1910 - 1954 thumb|left|3000px|Corintianos indo rumo à Tóquio Fazendinha para ver o Timão jogar. Três anos após a sua fundação (em 1913) o Corinthians, entra na Liga Paulista de Foot - Ball, após uma incisão entre esta e a Associação Paulista de Foot - Ball. Assim ficaram apenas três clubes de Foot - Ball na Liga Paulista, conhecidos como os Três Mosqueteiros fracassados. O primeiro título do clube, como é de se supor, não veio do futebol, e sim do pedestrianismo para-olímpico para tetraplégicos. Lula Lelé, Pepe Legal, Catatau, Zé Colméia e Dick Vigarista conseguiram a façanha de correr 10 quilometros no Unione Viaggiatori Macarroni, realizado no Edificio Itália. Reza a lenda que enquanto os corintianos corriam, os palestrinos (futuros palmeirenses) comiam e riam. Ao completar a prova, depois de 8 horas de percurso, Pepe Legal teria dito "ao vencedor as batatas" e desmaiado. Foi a última vez que o clube patrocinaria atletas para uma prova de pedestrianismo para-olímpico para tetraplégicos. "Nosso destino é correr atrás das bolas" teria dito Thomas Edson, o presidente na época. thumb|right|Goleiro gayrintiano no vestiario(huuumm... BOIOLA!) Apesar de sofrer um enorme preconceito de outros clubes, afinal era o único fadado a nunca ganhar uma Libertadores e por praticar o foot - ball como atividade principal, o Corinthians sobreviveu e angariou simpatia de outros amantes do foot - ball. Dessa forma, o Corinthians,já integrava a elite da dança contemporânea, que era praticado principalmente no Rio de Janeiro. Assim, ao vencer o Barcelona, nos pênaltis (Marcelinho Carioca perdeu uma cobrança, mas o Corinthians conseguiu superar), em 1922, numa partida promovida para que os operarianos daquele ano se enfrentassem, o Corinthians despontava como um dos melhores times do mundo. A década de 40 foi de tempos difíceis. O clube, venceria um título de futebol, o Beauty Foot City em 1941 e depois só voltaria a vencer o World of Elegance Foot - Ball Tournament em 1951. Alguns historiadores afirmam que esse jejum tem ligação direta com a epidemia de Cheiramento de gatinhos que assolou jogadores, comissão técnica e torcedores do Corinthians. Outros pesquisadores afirmam que Chuck Norris teria realizado a primeira apresentação do seu famoso Hound House Kick no Brasil na sede do clube, traumatizando jogadores, comissão técnica e membros da diretoria... que sobreviveram. Mas após o títulos Paulista de futebol do quarto centenário, em 1954, o Corinthians viveria um grande jejúm de títulos. 1954 - 1977 thumb|250px|[[Lula em sua apresentação na década de 70.]] Período conhecido como faz-me-rir, o Corinthians firmou-se como o maior morredor de praia do Brasil. O clube, não ganhou absolutamente nada, nem mesmo campeonato de briga de galo. A situação era tão brava que durante os sete primeiros anos do jejum o timão não conseguia nem ganhar no "Cara ou Coroa" para decidir entre bola ou campo antes do inicio das partidas. Enquanto Santos e Palmeiras dividiam os títulos pelo Brasil e o São Paulo construia o maior estádio particular do mundo, o Morumbambi, o corintiano se transformava no eterno sofredor. Durante essa época surgiu outro famoso tabú: os onze anos sem vitórias sobre o Santos de um Pelé com fome de gols. Só contra o Timão foram 111 entre os anos de 1957 e 1974. Os 23 anos do período do jejum de títulos foram os mais terriveis para a educação brasileira, gerando quase três gerações de analfabetos funcionais. Programas de alfabetização para adultos como o Mobral, Manobral e Namoral provaram-se ineficientes para aquela massa da população que insistia em torcer para o Corinthians, mesmo o clube não conquistando nenhuma taça da Libertadores (e nenhum outro título). Especialistas da SNI (Serviço Nacional de Informação) suspeitam que a massa de analfabetos passaram a preencher as vagas da instituição conhecida como Gaviões da Fiel, futura agremiação de Axé Music criada com o proposito de organizar depredações, assaltos em massa e atualmente atentados terroristas contra a diretoria do clube. As "Galinhas da Fiel" (apelido carinhoso dado pelas torcidas dos outros clubes) tornar-se-iam o primeiro exercito para-militar da Nova República; suspeita-se que a Fiel tenha ligação com as Farcs Holandesas (Narco traficantes de haxixe), Al Jazeera (tecno-terroristas fundistas que usam uma emissora da TV para sabotar as transmissões da CNN e Globo News) e o Ira (banda de rock-pauleira brasileira). A Fiel seria a principal causa do exilio forçado da diretoria do Corinthians em Buenos Aires, na Argentina Como é de se supor, nesse período o clube não ganhou nenhuma taça da Libertadores. 1978 - 2000 thumb|left|300px|[[Lula, o eterno camisa 10 do Timão é agora presidente do Brasil, deixando o posto de matador de moscas para o seu filho Lulinha (cover do Carlitos Tévez).]] No começo da década de 80, o Brasil fervilhava com a Campanha das Diretas Já, movimento que protestava contra o excesso de cerimônia durante visitas à casa de amigos. O Corinthians, acabou influenciado por todo bufufum da década, que seria conhecida como Década Encantada, por produzir fenômenos como Sérgio Malandro, Xuxa e Bozo. Para revolucionar de vez a gestão futebolistica no Brasil, o presidente de honra do clube Vicente Matheus chamou para compor a sua diretoria os renomados sábios Doutor Roberto, Daltony, Oscar Wilde (que se recusou), Roberto Marinho e Cid Moreira. O período conhecido como Democracia Corinthiana deu tão certo, mas tão certo que o clube voltaria a gestão anterior em menos de dois anos. E só ganharia títulos estaduais. E lógicamente o timão não conquistou taça alguma da Libertadores na década de 80. No início da década de 90 acompanhou o primeiro título nacional do Corinthians, o Brazilian Foot - Ball Champioship em 1990. No futebol algumas lembranças amargas. Vice-campeão do paulistão e do Rio-São Paulo em 1993, e vice-campeão do Brasileirão de 1994. Nos três títulos o algoz foi novamente o Palmeiras. Em 1999, o Corinthians inaugurou sua maquete de estádio, um grande passo para o clube... E o Corinthians não conquistou nenhum título da Libertadores, mas conseguiu ser eliminado pelo Palmeiras da competição por dois anos consecutivos, 1999/2000. Em Janeiro de 2000 o Corinthians, ganhou um torneio organizado pela Traffic, mais conhecido como Torneio Luciano do Valle ou Copa Tubaína, com os que seriam "os melhores times do mundo". Ninguém deu muito credito ao campeonato pois entre os participantes estavam o Vasco da Gama (um clube de balé carioca) e o Corinthians. Para tentar dar maior credibilidade, foram reunidos jogadores europeus que vieram se divertir no Brasil, no Carnaval dançar o tal do Samba e ver muita bunda, alguns dos quais embriagados e outros em forte estado de ressaca, que vestiram camisas do Manchester United e do Real Madrid, duas tradicionais esquadras do Velho Continente (que por sinal já ganharam a Champions League, que é uma espécie piorada de Libertadores - competição jamais vencida pelo Corinthians), mas não chegaram à final do Torneio Luciano do Valle... por detalhes. Os principais times do mundo se recusaram a participar (incluindo o campeão da Copa Libertadores da época). Mas como diria Milton Neves, "Não existe campeão do Mundo sem Libertadores". Desde então a agremiação vem tentando vencer a Libertadores, o único campeonato de futebol de verdade disputada no Continente Americano. O clube, ano após ano, vem sendo eliminado pelo Palmeiras ou pelo River Plate, dois times que já venceram a Copa Libertadores da América (pode ser também o flamengo, deportes tolima, CRB, Paraíba do Sul...) 2001 - 2006 thumb|left|150px|Torcedores invadem gramado do Pacaembu após eliminação da Libertadores 2006 (detalhe das faixas nos capacetes dos policiais). thumb|200px|O motivo da invasão. A história termina aqui. Após anos de fracassos na Libertadores, a Kalunga, eterna patrocinadora, pede o divórcio do clube, que passa por uma série de relações complicadas com a Basf, Tintas Suvinil, Pepsi, Banco Excel Econômico e Samsung. A situação financeira se agrava e o Corinthians opta por vender seus bens para a MSI (Mafia Sicílio-Iraniana) com sede na Inglaterra e liderada por Kia Joorabchian (Juraqueébichian). Major no trafico de armas e de craques (jogadores escravos para o Oriente Médio e Leste Europeus), a MSI usou a estrutura do clube para encobrir os seus negócios e ao mesmo tempo fazendo uma lavagem de dinheiro. Mesmo com os contínuos fracassos, os investimentos não paravam, o que gerou desconfiança por parte da Interpol. A partir de dezembro de 2005, a entrada de dinheiro da MSI começou a ser dificultado pela Receita Federal e o Corinthians foi obrigado a angariar fundos por conta própria. Em situação desesperadora, o Timão fechou um contrato com a Mattel para o lançamento da Barbie corintiana. A festa de lançamento ocorreu no dia 1º de abril de 2006. Apesar de todo o capricho a boneca foi um fracasso de vendas. Cerca de seis meses após o lançamento, a empresa norte-americana retirou todos os produtos do mercado e anunciou que nunca mais trabalharia com a marca Corinthians. Segundo o anúncio de cancelamento do contrato, haveria um excesso de produtos falsificados no mercado, produzido pela "Gaviões da Fiel Ltda.", braço comercial da Gaviões da Fiel. Por outro lado, os corintianos tinham uma maior identificação com a boneca "Susy", um produto nacional e mais barato. thumb|left|300px|Não precisa ter Libertadores para participar do Mundial de Clubes? Não quando se é campeão nacional do país sede. Numa cartada arriscada para conseguir dinheiro para o clube, Kia apostou todos os bens e a estrutura do Corinthians, em um Cassino On-line com sede nas Bahamas. Se o Corinthians ganhasse a Libertadores, levaria o triplo do valor. Mas no dia 3 de maio de 2006, em um fatídico jogo contra seu arquirrival argentino River Plate, o Timão foi eliminado da Libertadores. Estava decretado o fim do Corinthians. A torcida, revoltada, invadiu o gramado do estádio Pacaembu, produzindo uma das mais assustadores cenas de combate em campo da história do esporte mundial. Desprovido de bens e abandonado pela fiel torcida, o Corinthians, ganhou um enterro simbólico, patrocinado pelo programa do Milton Neves (veja "Ligações externas"). A diretoria do clube, ameaçada pela Gaviões da Fiel, conseguiu asilo político na Argentina. E claro: nesse período, o clube também ficou só na vontade de ganhar uma Libertadores. 2007 thumb|center|600px|O Endereço do Corinthians mudou: Anote aí... Com o fechamento das portas e quase rebaixamento em 2006, o ex-palmeirense Émerson Leão assumiu as estruturas do clube afim de salvá-lo de um rebaixamento para Série B. Com palavras de "macho", prometeu resgatar os anos dourados. Já no primeiro torneio do ano, o "Campeonato Paulista, amargaram uma péssima colocação. E sem contar o show no derby contra o Palmeiras, do veterano sub-50 Edmundo. Com isso, e a fraca vontade de seus jogadores, Émerson Leão pediu demissão de seu cargo e largou o clube à deriva mais uma vez. Um engenheiro mêcanico, conhecido como Finazzi no mundo futebolístico, na Record disse que assumiria e jogaria pelo Curinthians visto que faltam jogadores decentes no elenco. Na Argentina, o presidente asilado Alberto Dualib foi deportado ao Brasil por não ser um verdadeiro hermano. De volta ao Brasil tentou-se esconder no CT do Bambi porém o seu fedor o denunciou e foi entregue à Polícia Federal onde declarou que o título de 2005 foi comprado. E as entidades máximas do futebol, Globo e CBF, deram um jeito de abafar essa história. Finalmente, com toda estas crises o Corinthians, (que nunca ganhou uma Libertadores); conhecidos também como gambás, galinhas pretas ou favelados; caíram para 2ª divisão do Campeonato Brasileiro no dia 02 de dezembro de 2007. \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/ Graças ao Corinthians, foi instituído mais um feriado nacional. Representantes de várias torcidas organizadas pelo país (entre eles, estão torcedores do Palmeiras, Goiás, São Paulo, Internacional, Grêmio, Flamengo, Vasco, Fluminense, Botafogo, Madureira, XV de Piracicaba, Ibis, entre outros - e agora o Sport) se reuniram no Congresso Nacional e forçaram a votação. Agora, todo dia 02 de dezembro será lembrado eternamente como o Dia da Risada Diabólica MHWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!. 2008 thumb|left|150px|Stevie Wonder, o único que não viu o Corinthians ser rebaixado. thumb|left|150px|Novos patrocínios do Timão para a temporada 2008. thumb|150px|Uma ligação mal sucedida. Depois do rebaixamento em 2007, o técnico Mano Menezes, que era do Grêmio, time que rebaixou o timinho, resolve dar uma de emo e promete dar uma ajudinha aos sofredores do ÚlTimão e planeja junto a Andreas Von Richthofen a volta do mesmo para a primeira divisão. thumb|left|ídolo do curintia após a final da copa do Brasil em 2008 Inicialmente o técnico ( ) encontra dificuldades, uma vez que o time encontra-se tão acabado quanto a baranga da Tua Mãe, no entanto, ele consegue apoios importantes para tirar o lixo timeco da uruca. A uruca era tão grande que no dia de São Jorge, a imagem do santo caiu e quebrou quando era carregada na procissão dentro do parque são jorge. Além disso, entra como novo patrocinador o Medial Saúde, que segundo teorias, trataria de planos de saúde, sendo que há teorias de que este patrocinador estaria na prática apenas compensando os torcedores do pseudo-time pelas várias mortes de cardiacos, coisa que teria aliviado em muito os cofres do mesmo. Começa a se juntar uma grande corrente, formada por meliantes do PCC, Políticos corruptos e tudo o que se pode ter de lama para poder garantir que o time pudesse voltar com segurança da segunda divisão, sem risco de represálias por parte do Capitão Nascimento.thumb|right|Até os próprios corinthians já sabiam. Essa corrente, para angariar mais fundos para o clube, propoe a camisa roxa, que viria a fazer grande sucesso com o público travesti de sofredores e com isso abre espaço para mais uma fudida do ÚlTimão, com direito a anal e DP. Depois de várias pipocadas dos rivais tradicionais Palmeiras, São Paulo e Santos, o timeco começa a ter sonhos de ganhar títulos, no entanto o mesmo fica no quase, fazendo companhia com o Barueri ao morrer na praia mais uma vez. Além disso, o timeco consegue a vaga para o famoso campeonato caça-niqueis da Copa do Brasil, onde o mesmo consegue o glorioso título de vice, coisa que antes era exclusiva de times cariocas como o Vasco da Gama (ou não). Depois de garantido que o Corinthians não teria participação na Libertadores, o time resolve tentar ver se saia da lama da segunda divisão, coisa acompanhada de perto pelos Urubus da Rede Globo, da TV Gazeta e da Bandeirantes, em especial pelo cheiro de carniça exalado por tal evento. A partir daí, os times da segunda, não preparados, começam a pipocar, muitas vezes com o apito amigo e com suborno da CBF, que não via com bons olhos o timinho na segunda divisão, sendo que somente depois do complô terminado que um time como o América de Natal foi capaz de bater o ÚlTimão. O resto da história é conhecido, uma vez que ao que parece o ÚlTimão voltou para a primeira divisão e diz querer mostrar que é mió que o São Paulo (aff! Tadinhos!). 2009 thumb|200px|[[Ronaldo Luis Nazário de Lima|Gordo Ronaldo Barney, o mais novo reforço do Timão.]] thumb|200px|O ídolo [[Lula levando a galera a loucura.]] Notícias dos jornais de 2009. Janeiro :Ronaldo Fofomêno é apresentado ao Timão. Sendo um jogador de peso, vindo de um time europeu falido por gastos com comida, jogador promete dar seu máximo ao time. :Depois de voltar da segundona, timão está otimista para o campeonato paulista. :Habib'S e LG são os novos patrocinadores (mas peraí, não são os patrocinadores do São Paulo? Ah, deixa pra lá!), ou ao contrário! Ambos muito bem aproveitados por Ronaldo. Fevereiro :Péssima estreia e derrota para o Íbis. :Corinthians perde outra e se complica. :André Sanchez investigado pela Interpol, CIA, FBI e BOPE. :Mesmo em má fase, Timão está orgulhoso de já ter pago 11% de suas dívidas. :Marlene Matheus se oferece para assumir o cargo de Mano, em caso de nova derrota. Março :Corinthians sem chances de passar para a proxima fase no Paulistão. :"Habib's" suspeita de caixa 2. :Habib's abandona o clube e Sil - Fios & Cabos assume. :Em bonita campanha, time estampa imagens em sua camisa, incentivando os tantos analfabetos torcedores do clube. :Ronaldo sobe o manequim de XG para XGG. :Corinthians perde o craque André Santos para o modesto Piriguarí de Campo Largo: "Devo pensar no que é melhor para minha carreira". Abril :Agora é pensar no brasileiro, diz Betão. :Começa o projeto permenente Libertadores 2008,2009,2010,2011, . :Felipe ameaça: Se jogar William, Chicão e Jucilei, eu SAIO! :William é cortado do time. :Jucilei: "Nada contra o Felipe... Não acho ele mto gato!". :Mirandinha pode ser novo reforço. Maio :Timão estreia com otimismo na série A. :Derrota em Casa na estreia não desanima, diz Mano Menezes. :Empate heróico com Coritiba aos 58 minutos do 2º tempo motiva jogadores. :Corinthians perde para o Grêmio Barueri no Pacaembu. :Os dirigentes tentam a contratação de Marcelinho Carioca, craque de 37 anos. :Promovido da base, o garoto Lulinha é a maior esperança de gols do clube. :Dentinho sofre sondagens de poderosos clubes, entre eles Macaé, São Raimundo - PA e Tubarão-SC. :Sanches promete esforços para manter a jovem revelação. Junho :Contra o Fluminense é tudo ou nada. :Mano quase cai após derrota no Rio de 4 pro flu. :"Agora Vai" diz Mano Menezes, após a vitória sobre a Ponte Preta, que estava com 7 a menos, na Copa do Brasil. :Corinthians, é humilhado, derrotado e sacaneado em Porto Alegre - Internacional Campeão da Copa do Brasil. :Felipe reclama dos companheiros. :Chicão pede respeito com a camisa do Timão. :Timão é goleado pelo Goiás que jogou com 9. :Felipe é afastado por deficiência técnica. (Nome mais bonito pra ruindade) Agosto :Finazzi larga Timão e vai para o Azulão: "Não quero manchar minha trajetória no futebol". :Candinho assume no Parque. :Vitória quer aproveitar o mau momento do Timão. :Após derrota, Corinthians é lanterna. :Corinthians vence a primeira contra o Sport. :Wellington Saci afirma que agora vai. :Elias ansioso para o clássico de quarta à noite. :Em inesperada vitória no clássico, Corinthians triunfa sobre o São Paulo F.C. com 3 gols de penaltis duvidosos. Setembro :Com ajuda do juiz, Timão vence o Avaí. :Atlético Paranaense complica e Corinthians perde mais uma. :Candinho ameaçado. Kalunga (que voltou) promete Felipão. :Candinho pede demissão e assume Luis Carlos Ferreira. :Moradei será o capitão contra o Cruzeiro. :Souza faz contra e é demitido após nova derrota. :Com Ronaldo de novo no time, Timão toma de 4 do Goiás. :Luis Carlos Ferreira deixa o Corinthians. :Corinthians teria sondado Luxemburgo. Outubro :Pitú assume como técnico interino. :Vampeta tem moral com a torcida, diz Pitú. :Corinthians vence de virada e dá show, em Florianópolis. :Sanchez diz: Pitú é o melhor técnico do Brasil. :Pitú cai e Timão FICA sem técnico. :Corinthians faz proposta oficial a Oswaldo de Oliveira. Oswaldo prefere ficar no Bangu (Que esta em Primeiro no Octogonal da Série C e esta na Final da Copa Maria Quitéria contra o Valériodoce). Oswaldo justifica: Não posso regredir! :Corinthians busca reforços. Somália deve ser apresentado até o fim do mês. Novembro :Ricardo Teixeira fala em Série A com 24 clubes em 2010. :Corinthians perde para o Santo André e torcida intercepta ônibus do time, que é incendiado, 4 viram churrasco. :Celso Roth (técnico do Atlético Mineiro) fala em poupar jogadores contra o Timão. :Garcia critica Dunga por não convocar Dentinho. :Chicão garante: Não seremos rebaixados. :Boquita volta a ser titular contra o Avaí. :Avaí faz 4 a 2 e está próximo à inédita vaga na Libertadores. :Náutico goleia Corinthians por 4x0 e rebaixa o Timão de volta para a serie B. :9 torcedores corinthianos são presos após tentativa frustrada de assaltar uma banca de jornal. Dinheiro seria entregue para contratação de novos reforços. :19 torcedores corinthianos são presos após tentativa frustrada de assaltar um banco. O dinheiro seria entregue para contratação de novos reforços. :39 torcedores corinthianos são presos após tentativa frustrada de assaltar uma trasportadora. O dinheiro seria entregue para contratação de novos reforços. Dezembro :Ninguém sabe onde está Sanchez. :Corinthians para as atividades por falta de água no Parque. :Vampeta pede calma à Torcida. :Paraná, São Caetano, Vasco e Figueirense caem para a Série C. Corinthians cai novamente para a Série B. :PCC faz rebelião nos presídios após rebaixamento. :O ídolo Viola, em lágrimas, desabafa: "Tira o Corinthians daí, meu Deus!" :Mini Mercado Potiguar e a Extinta Rede Manchete serão os patrocinadores da nova camisa. :Sanchez anuncia Biro-Biro como técnico para o ano que vem. :Ronaldo promete perder 122kg em 2010. 2010 Em 2010 o Corinthians continuou sem conquistar uma taça libertadores da américa, foi eliminado pelo Framengu em um jogo muito FAIL, e foi "quase" campeão brasileiro, mas na última rodada acabou ficando em terceiro e tendo que jogar a preliminar da libertadores de 2011, já que o Cruzeiro roubou até o segundo lugar do Corinthians. 2011 thumb|right|250px|Torcedor revoltado com a [[Tolima|Toliminação]] Em 2011 o Corinthians começou o ano bem (bem mal) como de costume foi eliminado da Libertadores ou melhor Pré-Libertadores pelo Tolima time que niguem lembra de que pais é , depois desta vergonhosa e histórica eliminação o Cúrintia conseguiu se tornar o primeiro e único time brasileiro a ser eliminado na Pré-Libertadores.O Fofômetro não aguentou está humilhação e pediu pra sair , até chorou arrependido de ter entrado neste time de merda.Com a saida de Ronaldo o Corinthians contratou Liédison o irmão gemio da dançarina Lacraia. Mesmo com este reforço os Gambás perderam o Paulistinha (titulo grande para eles) pra o Santos.Sendo assim só sobrou o Campeonato Brasileiro para disputar , mesmo com a ajuda costumeira do apito , o Cúrintia não conseguia ir bem no Brasileirão então resolveram contratar : Alex (cara de nóia) , Emerson (apaixonado pela Macaca) , e um reforço de "PESO" que é a cara do Corinthians Imperador Adriano.Mesmo com estes reforços os Gambás continuava com dificuldades no Brasileirão (time ruim da porra!).O Liédison ficou abalado com a morte de sua irmã Lacraia , o Alex estava preocupado em cheirar farinha , o Emerson preocupado com a Macaca , o Adriano só queria comer e trabalhar no tráfico , alem de querer se recuperar da contusão (mentira) , o resto do time estava com a cabeça apenas no Homem Picanha , e o técnico Tite estava ocupado com seu mangá semanal Bleach (entendeste a piada?).Depois de muitas rodadas , jogo sujo e ajuda do apito a disputa do titulo ficou entre Vasco e Cúrintia , então todos já sabiam quem iria ser Campeão já que o Vasco é sempre Vice , e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu o Vasco vice campeão de novo e o Corinthians campeão brasileiro roubado , com ajuda da CBF. Torcida thumb|right|200px|[[Gay|Torcida do Florinthians e TRAVECOS, tudo a ver...]] Motoboys, gente do morro, manos, traficantes e travecos... Isso explica porque é a maior torcida de São Paulo, a grande maioria dos quais são galinhas enrustidas que fazem pinta de macho mas mordem a fronha com o Ronaldão na madrugada! kkkkkkkkkk!! O Timão na Somália O Corinthians foi convidado para jogar na Somália. A intensão era matar, ops!, mostrar para a população que existem coisas bem piores que a fome. Nenhum lance do jogo foi mostrado na tevê, haja visto que na Somália não tem Globo Esporte, porque esse programa passa depois do almoço. Títulos do Timão thumb|150px|Enquanto o Timão ganhou o torneio [[Luciano do Valle, a Summer Cup de 2000.]] *O Corinthians já foi campeão de um torneio espacial. O Troféu Apolo V foi disputado em 1969 por times de toda Via Lactea. Ninguém assistiu o torneio porque os direitos de transmissão foram considerados caros demais. *O Corinthians já foi campeão do Torneio Internacional de Nova York, provando novamente que americanos não entendem absolutamente nada de futebol. *O Corinthians, já foi campeão de um torneio sub-aquatico. A Copa do Atlântico foi realizada em 1956 e teve como único participante o Timão. Os demais clubes acharam "ridicula" a ideia de jogar futebol dentro da água. Como o Corinthians foi o único a topar a ideia, recebeu a taça. *O Corinthians, foi campeão da Copa Inauguração de Brasília. Após o término do torneio foi aberto uma CPI para averiguar a legitimidade do título. O processo foi arquivado após acordo entre o congresso e a equipe da Comissão. *Clube paulista três vezes campeão do Torneio Internacional de Verão em 1986, 1987 e 2000. Esse último é citado na biografia do clube como o primeiro mundial da FIFA, que sempre teima em esquecer de citar. (Detalhe sobre o Torneio Internacional de Verão de 2000: disputou o torneio jogando como convidado e chegou ao título vencendo o Vasco da Gama no Maracanã em jogo não transmitido pela TV Globo, com placar de 0x0 no tempo normal e 3x2 nos pênaltis). *Campeão da Copa Tietê após vencer 3 jogos (sendo 7 roubados). O time venceu os três jogos do quadrangular final. O gol do título saiu dos pés de uma capivara que subiu do rio Tietê, invadiu o asfalto (até porque o mandante era o corinthians, que não tem estádio) o juiz fingiu que não viu e validou o gol mesmo nem sabendo de quem era. O timão agora vai a Federação Paulista de Futebol para reconhecer o título. Recordes do Timão thumb|300px|A grande [[Gaviões da Fiel comparecendo em peso para assistir mais uma partida eletrizante do magnífico Timão.]] thumb|350px|Segundo o [[Guinness Book, o Timão é o clube que demorou mais tempo para ganhar uma taça da Libertadores, podem comemorar!]] *Clube paulista dono do maior jejum de títulos: 23 anos (30 de dezembro de 1954 a 13 de outubro de 1977). *Clube paulista que mais demorou para ganhar uma Libertadores: mais de um século. *Clube paulista com o maior número de torcedores analfabetos ou analfabetos funcionais. *Clube paulista com o menor centro de treinamento: Fazendinha. *Clube paulista que levou mais tempo para construir um estádio: ainda não tem.http://www.orkut.com/Community.aspx?cmm=2602165http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PD5u7zfkpw *Clube paulista que levou mais tempo para ganhar um título da Conmebol. *Clube paulista que mais vezes foi derrotado em finais pelo Palmeiras. *Clube paulista que mais vezes foi eliminado pelo Palmeiras na Libertadores. *Clube brasileiro mais vezes humilhado pelo River Plate (2003 e 2006). *Clube que fez mais pessoas Felizes tristesvibrarem de uma alegria indescritível e imensurável ao ser rebaixado. *Clube com o menor tempo entre ser campeão e rebaixados: menos de 2 anos. *Clube menos respeitado no Brasil *Clube menos respeitado fora do Brasil *Clube menos respeitado do Sisteme Solar *Clube menos respeitado por Você *Clube com maior número de vitórias no Winning Eleven. *Clube com mais torcedores ladrões do mundo. *Segundo Pesquisas OFICIAIS,é o atual tetracampeão de torcedores na parada gay. *Clube com maior torcedores iludidos do mundo. *Clube com maior número de torcedores cegos. (para não ver a porcaria que o time faz em campo) *Primeiro clube brasileiro a ser eliminado na pré-Libertadores: em 2011, pelo Tolima. *Primeiro clube brasileiro jogar com a camisa do Tolima Torino graças a um "audacioso" projeto de marketing, homenagear a própria desgraça. *Primeiro time que consegue ser eliminado da libertadores (não diga?) por um time de mesmo porte, sendo que esse time o eliminou de forma honesta e limpa! Curiosidades sobre o Timão thumb|300px|Estratégia dos cartolas para espantar a crise do Timão. *Em 2008 o Natal era na quinta, mas corintiano comemorava na segunda. *No ano de 583, jogou em Oslo contra o FC Bárbaros. Perdeu de 12 a 0, com 7 gols de Varg Vikernes e 5 de Gaahl. *Graças ao Corinthians, um jogador ARGENTINO foi escolhido o destaque do Campeonato Brasileiro de 2005, feito vergonhosamente inédito no PAÍS DO FUTEBOL (vulgo Brasil). *Como o Corinthians nunca conquistou um título internacional, resolveu roubar o Campeonato Brasileiro de 2005 do Internacional, esquecendo-se que esse título é nacional. *O Corinthians já foi derrotado pelo Palmeiras em finais do Campeonato Paulista, do Rio-São Paulo, Brasileiros e semifinais da Libertadores. *O Corinthians já teve 14 técnicos derrubados por um mesmo clube, o São Paulo Futebol Clube, time o qual não bate há mais de 5 anos.http://www1.folha.uol.com.br/folha/esporte/ult92u101080.shtml *O Corinthians já passou onze anos sem ganhar do Santos durante a era Pelé, um dos tabus mais famosos do Brasil. *O Corinthians é o clube que mais levou gols do Rei Pelé, 111 de 1957 a 1974. *A primeira bola utilizada pelo clube custou seis mil réis. Valor maior do que todo o conjunto de camisas do clube na época. *A primeira partida internacional do Corinthians foi contra o Torino, em 1914. Os italianos venceram por 3 a 0 e o Timão já mostrava desde o início que não se dava bem contra clubes estrangeiros. *O Corinthians dispensou o seu maior ídolo, Rivelino, que foi ser idolo no cuspe a distancia do Fluminense. "Ídolo" este que nunca ganhou nenhum título com o Corinthians. *O Corinthians, durante o período de jejum de títulos, pleiteou disputar o Campeonato Carioca de Futebol, torneio considerado mais fácil pelos clubes paulistas. A diretoria iludiu milhares corintianos que se mudaram de mala e cuia para o Rio de Janeiro. A partida que marcaria a estreia da fase carioca do clube foi a semifinal do Campeonato Brasileiro de 1976, disputada contra o Fluminense. Cerca de 77 mil corintianos foram ao Maracanã. Na final do campeonato o Corinthians foi derrotado pelo Internacional, provando mais uma vez que o clube só consegue vencer clubes "nacionais". *Não, o Zidane nunca jogou no Corinthians. Em compensação o Casagrande e o Dunga já jogaram. *O celeiro de craques do time se chama "Terrão", mostrando a grande estrutura da agremiação. *Um dos heróis do "título mundial" disse que esse Mundial não valeu nada. *Um dos únicos quadrilha times famosos que cairam para a segundona. *Foi o time que conseguiu unir as torcidas de Grêmio e Internacional no histórico 2 de dezembro de 2007. *Descobriram o porquê da Rede Globo transmitir somente os jogos do Corinthians. O assunto envolve toda uma questão de estatísticas e política social. *Único time que tem que roubar de um adversário de segunda divisão pra ir a final da copa do brasil. *Se não fosse pelo gol do Grafite o Corinthians teria desputado a segunda divisão do paulista. *Em 5 de maio de 2010 o Corinthians, passou a ser igualzinho ao Michael Jackson: - Prepara o espetáculo. - Vende todos os ingressos. - Promete um baita de um show. - Depois morre em casa. (Feito que, vale lembrar, foi primeiramente executado pelo Internacional, na final da Copa do Brasil de 09, após ter feito o maior carnaval e falhar vergonhosamente, coincidindo com a semana em que o astro pop faleceu. Novamente o problema do Corinthians o "Internacional"!) *Único time paulista que tem que roubar de um adversário de Série C pra ser campeão brasileiro, e mesmo assim PERDER O TÍTULO NA ÚLTIMA RODADA empatando contra um time QUE JÁ ESTAVA REBAIXADOe com detalhe pro frango do goleiro Júlio César no 1º gol. Quando o jogo do timinho é televisionado: :-Assaltos a mão armada diminuem 35%; :-Assaltos em semáforos diminuem 42%; :-Latrocínios caem 12%; :-O movimento de travestis cai 93%; :-Sequestros caem 28%; :-Rebeliões em presídios e delegacias caem 98%. :-Vandalismo em estádios sobe 35% *A camisa lançada em 2011 como referência ao Torino e estratégia de marketing,é,na verdade,uma homenagem ao técnico Tite,cujo primeiro grande título na carreira (Campeão Gaúcho 2000) foi pela SER Caxias,que por acaso,é grená. Libertadores e Projeto: Planta da Maquete do Presídio Estádio do Timão thumb|200px|Projeto do novo estádio do Timão. A prefeitura de São Paulo estuda se irá transformar a cratera do metrô no novo pinico estádio do Corinthians. Dizem nos bastidores, que o local é perfeito para os torcedores da agremiação. Afinal, Corinthians tem tudo a ver com o terrão, e onde tem mais terrão do que ali. O projeto encomendado às pressas pela empreiteira, que está em fase de estudos, prevê a construção de magníficas celas com capacidade para 50 detentos cada uma, onde torcedores poderão acompanhar a partida ao mesmo tempo em que cumprem a sua merecida pena. A Gayviões da Fiel exigiu uma arquibancada rosa (onde quer que seja seu setor oficial) e exigiu uma distribuição gratuita de Barbies para a galera se divertir nos intervalos. O grande diferencial da obra, prometem os dirigentes, é que cada assento terá um exclusivo rolo de papel higiênico, para que o torcedor chore suas lágrimas. O Estadio também a pedidos do Fenomeno Ronaldo Rolha de Poço, servirar de ponto de prostituição para travestis Corinthianos. thumb|200px|Comparações técnicas! Video Especial sobre o Estádio do Corinthians - Reportagem : Alborghetti - Produção TV Cultura Hino do Timão :Salve o Curíntia :Que já não tem mais salvação :Anda matando :O torcedor do coração :Salve o Curíntia :Empata um jogo e perde mil :É o freguês :De qualquer time do Brasil :Sem passado, sem futuro :Sem estádio, sem noção :Eu já vi esse timinho :Na segunda divisão :Torcida grande :Time pequeno :És do Brasil :o clube mais robalheiro :Salve o Curíntia :O campeão dos tapetões :Da grana suja :Mala preta e comissões :Salve o Curíntia :Decepções e vergonhas mil :És alegria :De de todo o resto do Brasil Versão alternativa thumb|350px|Nova equipe formada para a próxima temporada. thumb|350px|[[Corintiano incompetente|Corintianos cantando o hino em seu estádio.]] thumb|350px|E já pode chorar... :Tu tens como destino :Jogar com Bragantino :E com melancolia :Lutar contra o Bahia :Chato será dizer :Que jogas com ABC :Mas pare, olhe e pense :Pior é o Brasiliense :A tua fiel família :Terá de ir a Marília :Também, quanta dureza :Mais longe é Fortaleza :O Tigre, eis tua sina :Em Santa Catarina :E também tens em plano :Jogar em São Caetano :Corinthians, mas que inhaca :Quão chata é a Macaca :Sei que teu peito inflama :No jogo contra o Gama :Cavaste a tua cova :Jogarás com Vila nova :E eu vou rir pra dedéu :No jogo em Santo André :Hoje me redimi :Co jogo em Barueri :Também não vais chorar :Diante do Ceará :Corinthians, "peraí" :Tu foges do Avaí? :É bom reconhecer :Difícil é o CRB :Existe algum mal :De jogar em Natal? :Se tens digna atitude :Encara o Juventude :E para encerrar :A ti ei de falar :Teu lugar, com perdão :É a segunda divisão Inserir texto não-formatado aqui Novo hit do Timão após a final contra o Sport thumb|250px|Freguesão! :Não chora, não chora, não chora! :Não chora, não chora, não chora! :Não chora, não chora, não chora! :Segunda divisão!! Participações na Libertadores Eliminação da Libertadores 1977 * Deportivo Cuenca eliminando o Corinthians da Libertadores de 1977 Eliminação da Libertadores 1991 * Boca eliminando o Corinthians da Libertadores de 1991 Eliminação da Libertadores 1996 *Grêmio eliminando o Corinthians da Libertadores de 1996 Eliminação da Libertadores 1999 *Palmeiras eliminando o Corinthians da Libertadores de 1999 Eliminação da Libertadores 2000 *Palmeiras eliminando o Corinthians da Libertadores de 2000 *Penalti perdido por Marcelinho Carioca na semifinal da Libertadores de 2000 Eliminação da Libertadores 2006 *River Plate eliminando o Corinthians da Libertadores de 2006 *Torcedores invadem campo após eliminação na Libertadores em 2006 *Hino da Gaviões da Fiel Eliminação da Libertadores 2010 O Corinthians conseguiu a incrível façanha no ano do Centenada,uma das piores e mais vexatórias eliminaçoes de sua historia na Libertadores. O Corinthians foi eliminado do Paulistao e perdeu a Libertadores para o Flamengo em casa com um gol de Vagner So Love. MWHAMWAMHHAHWMAHMAHMWAHMAWHMHAMWHMAWHMAWHMWAHMWAHMA Eliminação da Pré Libertadores 2011 Quando todos achavam que o Corinthians já havia feito todos os fiascos possíveis na Libertadores, eis que a equipe conseguiu um feito inédito para o futebol Brasileiro na competição: ser o primeiro clube brasileiro eliminado na fase pré-Libertadores, disputando apenas duas partidas, sem marcar um mísero golzinho contra um time sem nenhuma tradição. A campanha histórica: Corinthinas 0 x 0 Tolima - Só não perdeu graças ao árbitro. Tolima 2 x 0 Corinthians 2012, o cumprimento da Profecia dos Maias thumb|250px|Profecias do apocalipse... Numa tentativa de evitar vexames futuros, o presidente Andrés Sanches teve a brilhante idéia de vetar as próximas participações do Corinthians da Copa Libertadores. “Se eu continuasse presidente, o Corinthians não iria disputar a Libertadores no ano que vem. Do jeito que estão essas cotas não dá para ficar não.”, declarou Sanchez no programa São Paulo Acontece, da Band. * Presidente Andrés Sanchez defende que Corinthians não jogue a Libertadores Diziam que 2012 era o último ano do Calendário Maia. Existiram especulações em todos os lugares sobre o que aconteceria: uma nova ordem mundial, um novo ciclo de acontecimentos, ou mesmo o fim do ano. Nada disso - ou melhor, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo: o Corinthians foi campeão da Libertadores, consagrando-se como o ÚLTIMO clube grande paulista a conseguir este feito. Mas o corinthians conseguiu terminar o ano fodasticamente ganhando o mundial em cima do seu plagio da inglaterra com um gol de paolo Guerrero que soltou um palavrão em tv aberta veja a frase: O Time jogou pra Caralho. Mas a grande verdade da vitória do Corinthians no Mundial de 2.012 foi a fusão com o grupo guerrilheiro irlandês IRA. O Corinthians aprendeu diversas táticas com os terroristas irlandeses, que deram certo contra os ingleses. Agora o Corinthians vai ceder alguns de seus presidiários e milicianos para ensinarem os irlandeses a fazerem motins, arrastões, ligações de celulares de presídios, atentados por internet, etc. imagem:Irlandeses.jpg Ligações externas de fora Discuta a falta de Libertadores aqui thumb|right|250px|Slogan da equipe depois de mais uma eliminação. *Corinthians sem Libertadores *Corinthians não tem Libertadores *Libertadores, chora Corinthians *Corinthians não tem passaporte *O corinthians tem passaporte Jogos inesquecíveis thumb|150px|Marcos defende o penalty de Marcelinho Carioca e desclassifica o Timão da Libertadores. *Atlético-MG 5x2, deixando as galinhas na zona de rebaixamento, brasileiro 2007 *SPFC goleando as galinhaticas em 2005, no Pacaembu por 5x1 *Atlético-PR goleando as galinhas em 2004, em pleno pacaembu por 5x0 *Juventude atropelando as galináceas em 2003 em Caxias do Sul 6x1 *Palmeiras 4x1, brasileiro de 1999 *Vasco 5x2, no retorno de Dinamite ao maraca *Corinthians mostrando a sua torcida "fiel" comemorando vitória da porcada *Palmeiras fazendo os curintianos terem inveja em sua glória suprema,com direito a Galvão Bueno berrando pra caralho *Palmeiras despachando o curintians em 99 Rebaixamento 2007 *Corinthians contrata Gislaine do Zorra Total *A queda do Corinthians em menos de 10 segundos Chamada da Globo para Timão x Avaí em 2008 *Chamada da Globo 2008 *Convocação da diretoria Corinthiana para a construção da pedra fundamental de seu estádio(???). *Fatality de Rogério Ceni Enterro do Timão *Velório do Corinthians, parte 1 *Velório do Corinthians, parte 2 *Procissão da Gaviões da Fiel *Chegada da procissão ao local do enterro *Torcedores depositam velas no túmulo do Corinthians Videos title: Corinthianos no mundial do japão movie_url=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkPIZK5wB0g embed_source_url=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkPIZK5wB0g width= 400 height= 300 title: Corinthians campeão da Libertadores? Só no Play Station. movie_url=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Y6xptwcXHQ&feature=related embed_source_url=http://www.youtube.com/v/2Y6xptwcXHQ&feature=related width= 400 height= 300 title: Pai e filho corintianos conversando - Pretinho Básico movie_url=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Y-WU-q7gxU embed_source_url=http://www.youtube.com/v/8Y-WU-q7gxU width= 400 height= 300 title: Debate Bola: Enterrro do Corinthians Rebaixamento movie_url=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuOO6sEJinc embed_source_url=http://www.youtube.com/v/CuOO6sEJinc width= 400 height= 300 title: Chora CUríntia! movie_url=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-z0UuIwGZtc embed_source_url=http://www.youtube.com/v/-z0UuIwGZtc width= 400 height= 300 title: Rede Globo trollando o CUríntia movie_url=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fp45FTx8tC4 embed_source_url=http://www.youtube.com/v/Fp45FTx8tC4 width= 400 height= 300 Ver também *Santos Campeão da Libertadores 1963 *Flamengo Campeão da Libertadores 1981 *Grêmio Campeão da Libertadores 1983 *Argentinos Juniors Campeão da Libertadores 1985 *Olímpia Campeão da Libertadores 1990 *Cruzeiro Campeão da Libertadores 1997 *Vasco Campeão da Libertadores 1998 *Palmeiras Campeão da Libertadores 1999 *Boca juniors Campeão da Libertadores 2003 *Once Caldas Campeão da Libertadores 2004 *São Paulo Campeão da Libertadores 2005 *Internacional Campeão da Libertadores 2006 *Guaratinguetá Campeão da Libertadores 2008 *Entrevista com um Corintiano *Simulação virtual (no Playstation) do Corinthians ganhando a Libertadores *Pretinho Básico - A piada do Corinthians (A que está logo abaixo) Pai e filho corintianos conversando thumb|300px|Um bom exemplo de família corintiana. thumb|300px|Grande clássico da Série B. thumb|Troféu que os corintianos acham ser da Libertadores :-''Filho'': Pai, por que o senhor sempre fala que eu tenho que ser Corintiano? :-''Pai'': Porque o Corinthians é o melhor time do mundo, filho. É o Timão! :-''Filho'': Mas o Corinthians não foi rebaixado para a Segunda Divisão? E o apelido Timão não é porque no símbolo do Corinthians tem um timão de navio? :-''Pai'': Bem, é verdade. Mas nós só fomos rebaixados por causa de uma parceria com um fundo de investimentos chamado MSI que desgraçou o Corinthians. :-''Filho'': Mas não foi essa MSI que comprou o Tévez, o STJD e o Márcio Rezende de Freitas para garantir o título nacional de 2005 que, na verdade, foi conquistado pelo Internacional? :-''Pai'': Foi, mas depois... Ah, isso não importa, filho. Nós somos a maior torcida de São Paulo e a segunda maior do Brasil. :-''Filho'': Isso é legal, né, pai? Mas a Índia e a China são os países mais populosos do mundo e nunca ganharam uma Copa, e a Itália, que é um país pequeno e com menos torcida, já tem quatro mundiais não é? :-''Pai'': É, filho tá certo, TÁ CERTO, PORRA! :-''Filho'': Calma, pai, o senhor tá bravo só porque o Corinthians não é nada disso que o senhor pensava? :-''Pai'': Pára com isso, filho! Nós já fomos campeões mundiais!!! :-''Filho'': Sério, pai?! Quando? :-''Pai'': Em 2000 e 2012. thumb|right|A grande revelação. :-''Filho'': Que legal, então nós também ganhamos a Libertadores em 99? :-''Pai'': Não, na verdade quem ganhou a Libertadores em 99 foi o Palmeiras. Você não sabe que nós NUNCA ganhamos uma Libertadores em mais de 90 anos de história? :-''Filho'': Ué, então porque o Corinthians jogou esse Mundial em 2000? :-''Pai'': Ah! É que fomos convidados para jogar porque ganhamos o Brasileirão em 99, como o campeão nacional do país sede participa de campeonatos mundiais FIFA, entramos. O Vasco ganhou a Libertadores de 98 e também foi chamado. :-''Filho'': Entendi. Então, na Europa, chamaram o campeão da Liga dos Campeões da UEFA de 98? :-''Pai'': Sim, mas também chamaram o Manchester, que venceu a Liga em 99. :-''Filho'': Então por que não chamaram o Palmeiras? Porque o campeão Sul-americano de 99 não foi e o Corinthians que nunca passou de uma semi de Libertadores foi? :-''Pai'': Porque o Palmeiras rejeitou participar do campeonato mundial, quando quiseram voltar atrás era tarde demais. :-''Filho'': Incrível, esse é o TIMÃO! VAI CORINTHIANS! :-''Pai'': Não. Na verdade ganhamos do perigoso Raja Casablanca com um gol roubado em que a bola não entrou, empatamos com o Real Madrid, no Morumbi, graças ao Anelka que perdeu um pênalti, e depois "goleamos" o poderoso Al Nasser por 2 a 0. :-''Filho'': E na final ganhamos de quem? :-''Pai'': Na verdade não ganhamos. Empatamos com o Vasco por zero a zero no Maracanã e o "título" veio nos pênaltis. :-''Filho'': Quem foi o herói corintiano que fez o gol do título? :-''Pai'': Ninguém. Na verdade, o Edmundo chutou pra fora e nós ganhamos. :-''Filho'': Mas esse ano comemoramos 30 anos do título de 77. Que campeonato foi esse tão importante? :-''Pai'': Foi o Campeonato Paulista. Saímos de uma fila de 22 anos sem título com gol de Basílio contra a "fantástica Ponte Preta". :-''Filho'': Ah, sei. Mas não foi nesse jogo que o Rui Rei, artilheiro da Ponte, se vendeu e foi expulso logo no começo do jogo só pra não fazer gols e assim ajudar o Corinthians? :-''Pai'': Foi, seu filho da puta, mas e daí?! :-''Filho'': Mas, pai... Esse ano o São Paulo completou 30 anos do primeiro título brasileiro que conquistou e, ao invés de festa e camiseta comemorativa, ganhou mais um e agora eles são penta. :-''Pai'': Foda-se, filho! Eles são bambis!!! :-''Filho'': São, pai? Mas eles me dizem que são penta brasileiro, tri da Libertadores e tri Mundial. É verdade? :-''Pai'': É verdade, filho... (de cabeça baixa) :-''Filho'': É verdade também que, se não fosse um tal de Grafite, atacante do São Paulo, nós teríamos sido rebaixados também no Paulistão? :-''Pai'': Você não quer falar de Fórmula 1? :-''Filho'': Tá bom, pai. Mas o Rubinho não é corintiano? :-''Pai'': Puta que pariu, moleque! É, caralho!!! :-''Filho'': Vixe, pai! O Rubinho é corintiano e o melhor piloto brasileiro da atualidade, o Felipe Massa, é são-paulino. Vamos falar de futebol mesmo, vai. :-''Pai'': Calma lá!!! Mas o Ayrton Senna era corintiano, filhão!!! :-''Filho'': Eu sei, pai. Já me falaram isso. E me contaram que, como corintiano, ele não aguentou. Em 93, viu o São Paulo conquistar o bi Mundial e o Palmeiras sair da fila em cima do Corinthians, aí percebeu que não adiantava torcer pra esse time e enfiou o carro no muro. :-''Pai'': (apenas suspira) :-''Filho'': Calma, paizinho. Vamos passear, me leva no estádio do Corinthians. :-''Pai'': (chorando) MAS NÓS NÃO TEMOS ESTÁDIO, PORRA! Temos uma chácara que apelidamos de "Fazendinha", e que é menor do que qualquer ginásio da NBA. :-''Filho'': (puto da vida) Chega, pai! Assim não dá! Não temos estádio, não temos time, nosso título mais comemorado é um Paulistão roubado, o nosso quarto título brasileiro foi mais roubado ainda, somos o único clube grande da capital paulista que não tem Libertadores, a nossa torcida é a segunda do país e de nada adiantou, a torcida do São Caetano é mil vezes menor e já viu o time numa final de Libertadores, nosso título mundial é uma fraude, o maior ídolo da nossa torcida no século XXI é argentino e nós estamos na segunda divisão, e você ainda quer que eu seja corintiano!? Você é um fanfarrão, pai!!! :-''Pai'': (um minuto de silêncio) :-''Filho'': Posso fazer só mais uma pergunta, pai? :-''Pai'': (enquanto seca as lágrimas) ...Pode, filho... :-''Filho'': Pra que time torce aquele filho da puta do Lula? :-''Pai'': CORINTHIANS, MEU DEUS! CORINTHIANS! Considerações finais do Timão Novidades Imagem:Maradonacurinthia.jpg|Reforço de peso para a série B Imagem:fifa08sd.jpg|FIFA 2008 second division Imagem:Vampeta_camisa.jpg|Novo uniforme para a temporada 2008 Imagem:camisa2008c.jpg|Segunda versão do uniforme de 2008 Image:Paradacorinthiana.jpg|O maior evento corintiano já visto no mundo Image:Ricardinho_Vampeta_gays.jpg|Jogadores na concentração Imagem:Corinthians Feira.jpg|Dia da semana em homenagem ao Timão Imagem:Pic18397-711337.jpg|O novo Gol 2.0 Corintiano versão 2008 Imagem:RonaldoCurintia.jpg|Ronaldo Fofômeno, o mais novo reforço do Corinthians de 2009 Filmografia Imagem:ForaDaElite.jpg|Fora da Elite Imagem:Milagre2.jpg|À Espera de um Milagre Imagem:Curintians.jpg|Missão Impossível 3 Imagem:MazzaropiCorinthiano.jpg|Mazzaropi: O Corintiano Exames Médicos Imagem:Agulhada1.jpg|Lulinha Imagem:Agulhada finazzi.jpg|Finazzi Imagem:Agulhada perdigao.jpg|Perdigão Imagem:Agulhada dentinho.jpg|Dentinho Teste de QI: Versão especial para corintianos A Gayviões da fiel desde 1995 esta á procura algum corintiano que consiga resolver os seguintes testes porém o maior recordista só acertou três testes ou 50% sendo que dois acertos foram no chute. Imagem:teste1.jpg|Ache o elefante. Imagem:teste2.jpg|Jogo da velha. Imagem:teste3.jpg|Qual desse é o quadrado? Imagem:teste4.jpg|Qual figura é diferente? Imagem:teste5.jpg|Termine o labirinto. Imagem:teste6.jpg|Qual é esse animal? Imagem:teste7.jpg|Descubra e marque com um X a alternativa correta. Imagem:teste9.jpg|Marque com F para falsos e V para verdadeiros. Ex-detentos Corintianos na Desciclopédia Imagem:Curintianotentadoentrarnodesciclopédia1.jpg *''Corintianos tentando acessar o Desciclopédia para fazer besteira'' Condecorações (do artigo, não do Timão) E esse aqui foi criado por um corintiano que está puto da vida por estar da segunda divisão. Torcedores famosos do Timão *Alfinete, do Pânico na TV *Ary Toledo *Ayrton Senna (in memoriam) *Assaltantes *Bandidos *Bruna Surfistinha *Carla Perez *Cascão, da Turma da Mônica *Dado Dolabella *Edílson Pereira de Carvalho *Emerson Fittipaldi *Faustão (ele diz que é santista e flamenguista só para despistar) *Favelados *José Luiz Datena *José Sarney *Juízes *Ladrões *Louro José *Luciano Huck *Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva *Luiz Zveiter *Márcio Rezende de Freitas *Maconheiros *MCs *Motoboys *Otaviano Costa *Padre Marcelo Rossi *Penélope Nova *Puta de família *Puta paga *Ramon *Raul Gil *Rita Lee *Ronald Golias (in memoriam) *Rubens Barrichello *Sabrina Sato *Serginho Groisman *Teu Pai *Travestis *Tua Irmã *Tua Mãe *Tua Prima *A Lacraia *O Barney *Washington Olivetto *GLSBT Se aguentar Ver também *Fielzão ou daocuzão para os íntimos *Navio do Corinthians *Camisa Roxa do Corinthians *Mano Menezes *Corintiano *Corintiano incompetente (Pleonasmo) *Vampeta *Carlitos Tévez *Finazzi *Ronaldo * Camisa 12 do Corinthians ---- Categoria:Timinhos de segunda